


Experimenting With Writing

by Lilly_Riches



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm playing with my writing tbh, Love Poems, Poetry, constructive criticism only, feedback always appreciated thank you, this is bad don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: I'm gonna write a whole bunch of stuffs and put it in here. One shots, fanfiction, characters, poetry, short plays, etc.





	1. Missing You Hours

I accidentally drew a picture of you

I was randomly drawing

First, flowing blonde hair

Next, green eyes

that seem to see

E

V

E

R

Y

T

H

I

N

G

Small framed

Hunched in on self

Green glasses

Glasses you loved

Even if you didn't need them

It hasn't even been a month

I'm driving myself crazy

Like you used to do

-Lilly Riches


	2. Empty

I don't know what to say

I don't feel anything

N O T H I N G

Nada

Zilch

No happiness

A feeling unknown to me

No Sadness

No Depression

No Stress

No Anxiety

I feel

Strangely

Empty


	3. Greetings

Hello,

_Can you hear me?_

Is someone there?

_Right in front of you._

I must be losing my mind.

_Don't leave me!_

I need to get more sleep.

_Everybody always leaves._

But who was making all that racket?

_Am I meant to be forever alone?_

I should get back to my friend.

_You're my last hope._

She'll come looking.

_Goodbye._


End file.
